In general, a lipstick case is constituted by a main body in which a lipstick is housed, and a lid for covering the main body to protect the lipstick.
In this traditional lipstick case, a lipstick is fixed at a lipstick holder, and a projection is formed at its circumferential surface. One side of a guide tube inserted into the main body has a guide groove in which the lipstick holder is inserted to accommodate the projection of the lipstick holder. Also, a spiral groove is formed on the inner wall of a rotary tube, and the projection of the lipstick holder is inserted into the spiral groove by combining the rotary tube with the outside of the guide tube. And, the lipstick is closed by the lid from the upper direction.
Therefore, when a user wants to put on a lipstick, she must open the lid and hold the guide tube with one hand while holding the main body with the other hand. When the main body and the guide tube are rotated in opposite directions, the projection of the lipstick holder is guided upwardly by the spiral groove of the rotary tube and by the guide groove of the guide tube. At this time, the lipstick inserted in the lipstick holder is twisted up or ascends together, allowing the user to apply the lipstick.
The above-described traditional lipstick case poses problems in that a user must open the lid from the main body to use a lipstick, and the lid separated from the main body is exposed to contamination by foreign materials and contaminates the lipstick eventually.
To resolve these problems, Korean utility model registration No. 166208 suggested a new lipstick case, in which a push button is slidably mounted on the side of the main body of a lipstick case and a lipstick holder is connected to the button by a connection band, whereby a user can push or pull the button on the slide to twist up or down a lipstick. In addition, a lid is installed in the main body in a manner that when the user twists up the lipstick, the lid is automatically opened.
Although this structure solved the inconvenience with separating a lid from the main body of a lipstick case, it caused other problems. That is, since the lid is opened by being pushed by a lipstick, it is easily stained with the lipstick. Moreover, when a user applies the lipstick on her lips, the lipstick easily slides down. Thus, the new lipstick case could not satisfy customer's need, either.